Mistletoe Mayhem
by Baxter54132
Summary: Naruto is finally going to confess to Sakura! He recruits Sasuke's help, but it turns out, he didn't need it. NaruSaku one-shot


I wrote this a week ago but have been too busy to type it up. My life has just been one big blur.

I think that if everything settles down, this is completely possible

Title: Mistletoe Mayhem

Warning: Cheesiness

I know that it isn't anywhere near Christmas right now, but I simply don't care…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Christmas, a wonderful time where the children play, the adults grow merry, and all of Konohagakure is in a better mood. Today is Naruto's favorite day. Everyone is too happy to barrage him with the usual name calling. It is a nice change for the Kyuubi container. He walks through the bustling town, occasionally calling out greetings to people he knows. His mind is wandering though, caught up in thinking about the future. This is nothing new as Naruto usually doesn't look ahead until the problem is staring him in the face. A good example of this is the rescuing of Sasuke. The boy is now back with them and is doing well, but every rescue attempt was the same, charge, and hope he listens to reason. He is currently fixing up the Uchiha manor up for a big Christmas party tonight. This manor is exactly where Naruto is headed. He promised Sasuke he would help set up the house in exchange for help… help with…

"Sakura," Naruto whispers to himself as he gazes down at the road in front of him. Sakura had matured, mentally and physically. She had also, to Naruto's joy, finally dropped her childish crush on Sasuke. Unfortunately for Naruto, she had gained an admiration for the blond, which is not what he was hoping for, or at least, that's how he thought she felt…

* * *

Sakura didn't quite see it like that. Once realizing that Sasuke was either gay or asexual, she gave up and began a very quiet part of her life. Slowly she could feel herself falling for the loud blond who stayed by her side with that warm smile of his…

Tonight is the night! Sakura pumps her fist into the air to cheer herself on. She is going to tell Naruto how she feels. Sasuke even said he would help her. Sakura lets out a huge sigh as she settles down onto the Uchiha's futon, party streamers are strung everywhere, eagerly waiting for guests to arrive and fill the room with holiday joy. She glances at her watch. 5:00, the party starts at 6:30, time to wait.

* * *

After shooing Sakura into his kitchen, Sasuke answers the door and lets Naruto inside. For some reason, the blond is an hour late and most of the set up is already completed. "You're late," comments Sasuke, letting his annoyance show. Sasuke notices that Naruto is carrying a large box. "What's that?"

Naruto smiles and passes the box to Sasuke, "this is what I need your help with."

About a half an hour later the machine is put together. It is a remote controlled claw on wheels and it is made to run on the ceiling. In the claw's gasp is a mistletoe. Clipping the machine onto the ceiling, Naruto watches with satisfaction as Sasuke gives it a test drive around the ceiling.

"So here's the plan, at 8:30 pm I'm going to take Sakura…"

* * *

"…into that corner of the dance floor so just get the mistletoe above us," says Sakura as she slowly dances with Sasuke. He nods, and they separate as a fast song comes on. He goes over to the make-shift 'DJ booth' and logs onto ebay to see if his extra claw machine has any bids yet.

Sakura sits down and observes the scene around her. She see's Naruto who is dancing happily with Kiba. Neither are very good dancers but no one can say they didn't try. Her eyes sweep over the dance floor seeing Neji with Tenten, Ino which Chouji, Temari dragging Shikamaru onto the floor, Hinata staring at Kiba, and finally two people who look like Gaara and Lee lip locked in the corner. She glances over at Naruto again and notices that he is looking at his watch. Looking down at hers she realizes that it is 8:28. _Time to get going_. She gets up but can hardly take a step before realizing that Naruto was only a foot from her. He must have crossed the room while she was reading her watch. Coincidentally, *cough Sasuke cough*, a slow song starts to play and the dancers once again pair up.

"Would you like to dance?" asks Naruto shyly, his voice shaking as he tries to gather his confidence.

He holds out a hand to her.

To Naruto's relief, Sakura takes his hand with a soft, "sure." He leads her out to the dance floor. They face each other and start swaying to the music.

"I have something confess," admits Naruto.

"So do I, but you first," says Sakura quietly into his ear.

Seeing the mistletoe machine come to life in the corner and begin to slowly move toward them, Naruto takes a deep breath.

"I've… I've always liked you, you know that but now… I think it could be something more." Naruto says as he looks hopefully into her eyes.

He is met with silent shock. _Oh no! What have I done?_

Not even waiting for the mistletoe. Sakura leans over and plants a kiss on the surprised blond's lips. "Is that enough of an answer for you?" she teases, a blush painting itself onto her face.

Naruto nods and notices that the mistletoe is finally coming to a stop above them. He points up with a grin and pulls Sakura into another kiss.

Yes Christmas is a wonderful thing, but this one will stand out in Naruto's memories forever.

* * *

**At the DJ station:**

"That money is mine, I told you they would get together tonight."

Neji Hyuuga turns his cold stare on the Uchiha as he fishes twenty dollars out of his pocket. "You win this time Uchiha, but I will win when it matters most."

"What?"

* * *

So yea.. a little SasuTenji in the end there, I just thought it would be funny if Sasuke had made the bet with Neji, while agreeing with both Naruto and Sakura to help them out. Ok, so flip says that the moment is out of context, and no one else would understand if I didn't mention that it was sasutenji in this author note, but you guys agree with me, right?

Well, what did you all think?


End file.
